


Recumbent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [453]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony lands himself in the hospital again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/28/2000 for the word [recumbent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/28/recumbent).
> 
> recumbent  
> Reclining; lying down.  
> Resting; inactive; idle.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #160 Deja Vu.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recumbent

Tony woke flat on his back. He saw the blue lights overhead and couldn't help the feeling of deja vu. He wondered what had happened this time to land him in the ward only for the most contagious or most in need of one hundred percent supervision.

The last time his recumbent form had been here was when he had the plague. He better not have relapsed. Fighting the plague once was enough for anyone.

Moving to sit up, he immediately grabbed the attention of those watching him. Soon Dr. Pitt was in there. “Just take it easy, Tony, you've contracted a rare strain of the swine flu.”

“Fuck my life. This can’t be good.” Tony thought as he succumbed back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
